


Love You to Death

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Art, Black orchid - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Judas Priest - Freeform, M/M, Made For Each Other, Metalhead Jon, Metalhead Tormund, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jon Snow, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, They can't get enough of each other, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: "Oh my god the way he looked at us when he sang."Jon grits his teeth and feels something skin to anger rising inside of him. That's when Tormund, having tied his hair and given his bass to their tech, jumps from the stage, causing the women to squeal.But Tormund doesn't notice nor pay them any attention. Jon doesn't know if the man even notices them. His eyes are blown and focused solely on him.Jon's get possessive during a concert but Tormund reminds him Jon's the only one he's thinking of.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 33
Kudos: 133





	Love You to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Coming back with more Black Orchid smut 🥰
> 
> Thanks a lot to Miss_Rust for beta 
> 
> Art by me
> 
> The song this fic is titled and also featured in the writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZsKj6xzs4Q  
> I really recommend listening to it

Darkness, flashing lights and the thumping bass.

Jon smiles as he watches the band play but his eyes are trained on his boyfriend.

The venue is relatively small, they travelled to a town far enough for them to book a hotel room, just across the street 

The stage is not so high, just a metal fence that separates the band and the audience. Tormund’s slightly on the right, just in front of him. The man is focused on his bass but sends him small smiles every so often.

Normally Jon watches _The Wildlings_ from the backstage but today decided to be in the first row instead, where the air is vibrating with adrenaline and excitement.

He's loving it.

That is until he overhears some girls next to him, chatting in-between songs.

"-yeah! have you seen how he looks at me?"

"Pfff… he was looking at me, not you."

Jon groans inwardly. Are they talking about…

"Look at that red hair! And those muscles."

Jon can't hear more because the next song starts but a small pang of annoyance makes its way to his gut. He can't really blame them, Tormund does look amazing. A black tank top showcases his arm muscles perfectly. His hair looks extra curly today as it cascades down his chest like liquid copper. Jon smiles fondly when he notices a small braid he weaved before the concert.

The song ends and once again he's greeted with the bickering of the two women.

"I don't care if he has a girlfriend, I'm going to try getting backstage."

Jon uses all his available will not to look at them nor say anything but he can feel his annoyance rising, and slowly creeping into anger territory. 

The very audacity.

Tormund must have noticed his expression because he arches his brow in question on the stage, before falling into the next song.

It makes Jon settle. His boyfriend likely hasn't even noticed these women, having his eyes trained on him most of the time. Jon wouldn't ever fear of his boyfriend getting seduced by anyone, let alone some horny groupie, it just… annoys him but he thinks anyone in his place would feel so.

His attention is brought back on stage.

"This is going to be the last song of our set tonight. You're in for a treat as Tormund here is going to step in for vocals," Karsi announces with a big smile, before letting Tormund step forward.

Jon's confused, Tormund never told him about this. His boyfriend often does backing vocals, but never main.

The band starts playing and Jon realises he knows the song.

‘Love You to Death’ by Judas Priest.

_"You get me up, then we both get down._

_We roll all night makin' heavy sounds_

_I'm all tied up on your bed_

_I'd rather be inside your head,"_

Tormund starts and the smirk he sends Jon is absolutely wicked. His mouth goes dry.

_"Don't do this, do it like that oh yeah_

_You've hit the spot, give it all you got_

_I don't care"_

The ginger almost purrs into the mic and Jon feels hot all over. Noticing his flush, Tormund continues on.

_"I'll teach you a lesson_

_That you won't forget_

_Why don't you save your breath_

_'Cause I'm gonna love ya' to death"_

Desire makes its way up his spine, threatening to overwhelm him. Suddenly there is no one present, no one but them as Tormund sings, not moving his eyes from him.

_"I'm comin' to the point, I can't hold back_

_Then you ease off with your attack_

_You're the best I've had if you please_

_You never stop, you great big tease,"_

He can feel himself growing hard, lust mixing with adrenaline, creating a sensation he both welcomes and curses. Suddenly Jon craves nothing more than to have his man on him. To get pinned and absolutely wrecked by his boyfriend.

And by Tormund's expression, Jon can tell that the redhead knows exactly what he's doing to him. The rest of the song passes in a blink of an eye and then the band finishes. Jon notes he's panting and the look Tormund gives him sends another wave of heat through his body.

"Oh my god the way he looked at us when he sang."

Jon grits his teeth and feels something skin to anger rising inside of him. That's when Tormund, having tied his hair and given his bass to their tech, jumps from the stage, causing the women to squeal. 

But Tormund doesn't notice nor pay them any attention. Jon doesn't know if the man even notices them. His eyes are blown and focused solely on him. Suddenly, Jon feels a wave of possessiveness overwhelms him, strong enough to make him bold.

"Hei, min lille kråke" a sly grin on the man's face.

With all the emotions rushing through him, Jon surges and grabs the front of Tormund's top and clashes their lips together in a rough kiss. He can hear the noise of complaint from those girls next to him. He doesn't care. Not with his boyfriend immediately kissing him back.

Tormund growls deeply into the kiss, his entire presence shifting and he bites into Jon's lips hungrily, making him whine lowly.

"Have I made you wild?" Tormund's voice a purr so low, Jon can feel it in his gut when they part.

With his mind overtaken by desire, he can utter out only one thing.

"Out. Now," he all but growls through his tightly clenched teeth.

There is a look of surprise on Tormund's face but it changes to a dark smirk.

As soon as they're out, Jon's slamming Tormund to a wall. There are heavy pants coming from him as he looks up at his boyfriend. People are exiting passed them but none of them pays them any mind. The air between them is heavy with tension Jon can swear he can taste on his tongue.

"Tormund," Jon starts with a sneer and his boyfriend's breath hitches. He can't remember the last time he’s left this turned on. "You're mine," he states lowly and yanks Tormund by his t-shirt to slam their mouths together..

Suddenly their position changes. Jon finds his back pressed against the brick wall. Tormund pins his right arm above his head and runs his hand over Jon’s abs, underneath his t-shirt. The redhead slams their lips in a kiss so full of need and desire that all Jon can do is melt into it and moan against the soft lips and sharp teeth biting his lip. But Tormund doesn’t let go, the taller man presses his knee against Jon’s aching erection and Jon growls into the kiss, feeling Tormund smirk.

The sharp pain makes him hiss, his cock twitching achingly.

"Fuck me," Jon manages and bucks his hips against his boyfriend’s hard length. With wild desire pumping through his veins, Jon focuses solely on the strong hands holding him and hot breath against his neck.

Tormund pushes against him, all but plastering him against the wall, bruising his chest and making him grunt. Jon loves it.

"Oh trust me, I will, my little crow. I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep that the only things you'll know will be how to moan my name and take my cock," Tormund growls hotly into his ear. 

Jon's cock twitches at the dark words and he whines lowly, closing his eyes with the desire threatening to consume him. He's breathing heavily, trying to collect his thoughts. With a shuddering breath, Jon turns his head and smirks. "Prove it."

Just as the words leave his mouth, with a low growl, Tormund hoists him up and throws him over his big, muscled shoulder. Jon whimpers needily, his boyfriend's strength always takes him by surprise even though he knows Tormund is strong. The man doesn’t show any sign of his weight bothering him or slowing him down.

It only takes Tormund a minute to reach their room, no one bothering them on their way. As soon as they’re in, Tormund tosses him on their bed and is on him.

Jon’s hands get pinned on the sides of his head and he whimpers wantonly. Tormund’s eyes are dark and dilated, looking at him with hunger. He tries to struggle, fully knowing that it's futile, but the deep purr it gets from the man, riling him up only more, fills him with satisfaction. Tormund isn't always this dominant, but when he is… A strong shudder goes up his spine and Jon moans lowly.

Tormund moves, straddling him with all his weight now, and catches both his wrists in his hand, the other travelling to wrap around his throat. Threateningly. Delightfully.

"Do you have any idea how _fucking_ wild you make me?" a low growl next to his ear and Jon moans deeply, all but panting now. "I could see how turned on you got then. Your face turned all red and I bet you got rock hard," Tormund continues in a low husky voice, before rolling his hips.

"Tormund," he snarls. The ginger's not the only one feeling absolutely feral tonight. The hand on his throat squeezes and Jon squirms, his cock painful and leaking in his trousers. Tormund grinds against him, the hard edge of his length digging into his and making him whine needily.

There is no one else. No one else that could have such a control over him. Control he willingly submits to the other man. So what if it makes him painfully turned on.

"I'm going to absolutely _wreck_ you," the man murmurs hotly while squeezing harder and Jon lets a broken sob.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Prove. It." Jon manages to say huskily.

"Brat," Tormund growls and bites into his shoulder.

Jon's eyes roll back and his toes curl, making him moan deeply at the delicious pain.

"Little painslut," Tormund purrs, dragging his teeth over Jon's collarbone and sucking small bruises up the column of his throat. The name only turns him on more and Jon struggles and bucks his hips, seeking more friction.

"So what if I am?" he dares, smirking up at the man panting above him.

The grip on his throat tightens and Jon gasps, his pulse racing and cock twitching painfully. 

The man above him is strong, so strong. But his touch is measured and Jon trusts him absolutely. So when his throat gets gripped, his arousal spikes, knowing how much in control Tormund is. It never scares him, instead turns him on only more.

"Good," Tormund's response gets breathed against his neck and then the man's biting into his mouth. Tongues and teeth clash in an open mouth kiss. So hungry. So desperate. Jon feels absolutely high with it.

Suddenly the grip under his jaw loosens and Jon moans deeply when his cock gets palmed and then gripped tightly through his trousers, making him buck into Tormund's hand.

"Look how needy you are, little crow, how hard," Tormund's voice so low and deep Jon can feel it in his gut. A needy whine leaves his lips and his now free hands latch into long ginger curls.

Tormund lets go of his cock then to Jon's surprise and flips him on his stomach and his hair gets yanked, forcing his head up.

"Look."

Just then Jon notices that his head is on the foot of the bed. There is a mirror in front of him and a mere look at his reflection makes him shut his eyes with a deep groan. The face looking back in the mirror is flushed red. Lips swollen, eyes dark and heavy-lidded and hair wild.

He looks absolutely debauched.

"That's right Jon, you look absolutely _fucking_ gorgeous and you're going to watch yourself getting fucked," the reflection of his boyfriend murmurs into his ear, watching them both intently.

It's so fucking hot.

"Tormund. Too many clothes" he keens and rolls his still clothed hips back.

As if on cue, the bigger man tugs on his waistband and Jon enthusiastically rises his hips to help his boyfriend undress him, freeing his swollen cock, already leaking against his abdomen.

"Like that?

"Very much so," Tormund purrs with a toothy grin and rolls him on his back. Then he's palming Jon's full cock and making him gasp. "So wet," The man murmurs, smearing precum over the leaking head and it has him arching and bucking into the heat of Tormund's hand.

"I'm going to take you apart. I'm going to make you come so much you'll pass out," it makes Jon moan and sob, thrusting into the heat and chasing friction. His hands reach and latch into the red curls and Tormund hums pleasantly, before leaning down and running his tongue over the head of Jon's cock.

"Fuck!" it punches from him, his skin, whole body oversensitive.

Tormund licks a long and slow stripe up his shaft and then smirks at him, looking positively feral. 

"With the walls so thin, I'd recommend you to be more quiet," a humoured hum.

At this very moment, Jon realises that his boyfriend is going to do everything he can to not make him stay quiet.

It sends a wave of heat through him.

Jon closes his eyes and moans a deep and shuddering thing. He can't do anything else but let it happen. Desire courses through his veins and the only thing he can do is to let it rock him as his boyfriend makes him fall apart.

With the words of the song still thrumming through him, Jon musters himself to move, to not be idle. He reaches for the red curls and pulls, making Tormund gag slightly on him. With a growl, the man grabs his wrists and pins them to the sheets by his spasming thighs.

"Greedy." his boyfriend pulls off his cock, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck you."

"Not today. Today I'm the one making you scream," Tormund chuckles darkly and takes him deep into his mouth. The man gives it his all. He sucks and runs his tongue over Jon's cock, bobs his head and sucks on his balls. It's not long until Jon starts to feel it building inside him. The hands on his wrists feel scorching hot and the heat of Tormund's mouth starts to be too much.

He tightens his grip on the sheets underneath his hands, no longer able to form words. But if Tormund gets his warning, he doesn't show.

It's not like Jon's warnings ever stopped him.

Jon comes with a broken half moan, half sob, his wrists are trembling, thigh muscles spasming. Tormund takes it all and lets go of him, sitting straight and looking at him. Predatory. Hungry.

"So fucking _hot_ ," comes a hushed murmur from the man.

Jon's body slowly comes down from his orgasm but he's still panting. His sweaty hair is plastered against his forehead and he knows how he must look - completely wrecked. 

Tormund's looking at him, all sharp edges and teeth bared in a hungry grin.

The look alone, so very heated, reignites the liquid fire of arousal in his gut. Makes it spread and pump through him.

With desire coursing through him, Jon surges and grabs the man's t-shirt. Tongues and teeth clash making both of them groan. Normally, this would be enough. Enough to sate his need. But not today, today he needs more of the wild, normally so very tamed and hidden inside of their hearts.

So he bites into Tormund's lip, drawing blood and making the redhead growl savagely. But then the ginger slams Jon to the bed, pinning his wrists on the sides of his head again, effectively punching the last of his breath from his lungs.

"You're more needy than ever today, little crow," a hot breath at his ear. 

"Complaining?"

" _Never_."

And with that Jon gets flipped on his belly again. The ease with which Tormund can manhandle him never fails to send a spark of need through him. Jon's not short but Tormund, being over 190, absolutely dwarves him. And the ginger loves to use that against him.

"Come on," Jon growls impatiently. Tormund just chuckles and runs his nails down Jon's back, only to smack his butt sharply.

Jon yelps in pain and arches his back, rising his butt higher.

"That's it, boy," the man hums pleased, before hitting again. The sharp pain causes him to spread his legs, cock filling again.

"What was it, 'I'll teach you a lesson that you won't forget?'" Jon teases and moans when another smack lands.

"Brat," Tormund growls and puts his weight on him and Jon's breath hitches. A series of licks, nips and kisses ascends up his back, making him shudder and twitch needily. A big hand grasps and kneads his buttcheeks, causing him to buck his hips in hopes of relieving some of the pent up tension. 

Then with a brush of his beard, Tormund sinks his teeth in his shoulder and Jon cries out when the sensation almost makes him cum.

Jon sobs needily and tries to buck his hips but the big hand holds him down steadily. He opens his eyes and watches them in the mirror. His reflection looking back at him is flushed and panting, looking so wrecked.

"So wild, so fucking greedy. You want my cock so badly, don't you?" Tormund purrs against his ear, stormy blue eyes observing them intently.

Jon's answer is a low moan.

Suddenly, there is a pop of a bottle opening and he can feel a slick finger brushing around his entrance. A shudder goes down his spine. Jon doesn't know how Tormund has managed to get the lube so fast. He doesn't care. The only thing that matters is the hot touch on his body. He needs it. So badly, just like Tormund said.

A finger sinks into him slowly and Jon bucks his lips, needing more. 

"Needy," the redhead groans and goes deeper, all while running his other hand across Jon's taut back muscles, calloused fingers drawing angry red lines. 

"You like that," he jabs and moans when a second finger joins and Tormund starts to thrust, having Jon groaning and pressing his face in the sheets in hopes of keeping quiet. His grasp at the fabric tightens and his boyfriend speeds up, obviously enjoying the litany of small gasps and moans falling from his lips.

Jon bites his lip, panting softly and feeling Tormund stretch him, massage his insides and fill him. He dares a look in the mirror and sees his boyfriend patiently focused on him, on working his body and making him pliant.

Then Tormund catches gaze and smirks. Jon knows what that means.

It still makes him arch up and gasp breathlessly when Tormund's fingers brush over his prostate, causing a jolt of pleasure to go through his pelvis.

"ah- _fuck_ -"

The big hand roaming his back stills and presses him down, eliciting a huff from him which changes into a moan when another finger joins, stretching his hole.

"That's it, you take my fingers as enthusiastically as you take my cock," the ginger man says against his heated skin and nips at his shoulders. "Look how slutty you look, all flushed and pouty, taking it obediently."

Jon moans, his cock twitching at the words more than at the stretching. The filth falling from Tormund's lips get him absolutely shaking with arousal. His boyfriend doesn't talk dirty like this often, but when he does, it has Jon absolutely weak, begging to be dominated by the taller man.

But he's not the one to just take without a word.

"Make me," he breathes and smirks, seeing Tormund's expression darken.

The man inhales sharply and reaches for the lube bottle. A copious amount gets poured over his entrance and Tormund pulls his fingers to coat them in the slick substance. Then he thrusts all three, hitting Jon's sweet spot full-on, causing him to cry out a sob.

"Oh what's that? I told you the walls are thin. Do you want everyone to hear you moaning?" Tormund mutters into his skin before rubbing at his prostate again.

Jon tries. Really tries to keep quiet, but his boyfriend knows him and his body so well. Tormund absolutely loves to wreck him with orgasms, not fucking him until Jon's body is pliant and oversensitive with orgasms. Unless it's a quickie or lazy morning sex, the man would spend hours on wrenching orgasm after orgasm from him until Jon has nothing more to give.

So he's not surprised when Tormund starts to massage and probe at the sensitive spot, causing him to jerk and mewl into the sheets, trying to stop his moans. Every time his prostate gets brushed it's as if a wave of heat engulfing him. The feeling so intense he can only lay under Tormund and take it as his boyfriend milks his prostate.

"Come on Jon, I know you can do it and you're going to come," the ginger breathes into his ear hotly, rubbing and massaging. Jon can feel a strong pressure in his gut. Jon wants to say something, anything. Moan or taunt but he can't. 

So when the release of pressure finally arrives, and he feels his heavily leaking cock release, he only shudders breathlessly, muscles spasming. Jon can't gather any thoughts, his body and mind filled with hot white high.

When he finally becomes more coherent and starts taking his surroundings with a broken gasp, Jon raises his head slightly and watches in the mirror as Tormund pulls out carefully with a smug expression Fuck, his boyfriend will end him one day.

"Fuck," he breathes, noting how low and husky his voice has gotten.

"Soon," the reflection in the mirror smirks at him and Jon has to close his eyes and try to ground himself.

How is it possible that he's still so very aroused despite having come _twice._

"Oh Jon… you made a mess." Jon looks at the man confused and then gasps when a hand falls on his butt and kneads it. It has him moaning, his oversensitive body wanting to both lean in and back away from his boyfriend's measured touch.

Tormund can read him like no one else. Jon can't understand how, but his boyfriend always knows what he needs, how much his body can take.

Jon decides he wants more.

"Harder," he says almost breathlessly, but the man hears him nonetheless.

"Can't get enough?" Tormund taunts and Jon would smile. If he wasn't so turned on.

"No, I can't," he pants out boldly. The older man grins wildly, no doubt enjoying him like that.

With his body loose and boneless, Jon lets himself get manhandled and pulled on Tormund's thighs, the mess on his abdomen forgotten. Only now he notices that his boyfriend is fully clothed. The contrast between them makes him feel even more vulnerable. And while in another situation it may be a downside, Jon can't help but enjoy the other man's subtle form of dominance. 

Tormund knows him so well.

Another thing Jon notices is the hard line of Tormund's erection against his abdomen. Fuck, Tormund must have been working him for hours, he must be absolutely aching at this point.

But his musings get interrupted when with a flick of his wrist, Tormund lands a hit on his ass. The pain, much sharper than before, causes him to let a muffled cry.

Tormund hums pleased and Jon arches up into the touch of the big hand kneading and massaging the sting. 

It hits again, again, and again. Each time has him writhing and gasping in his boyfriend's grasp. Each hit sends a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure, making his once again hard cock leak and rub against the meaty thigh.

"Colour?"

Jon's so lost in the sensation, in moaning, grunting, whimpering and trying to hold any control over his own reactions, it takes him a moment to recognise the question.

"Green, yes, fuck. Go on," he mumbles and gives a broken half-shout, half-sob when a stronger hit lands.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Tormund whispers, his voice impossibly low, raw with lust. Jon knows that nothing turns the man on more than seeing him in pleasure and being the one causing it. Even if it's mixed with pain.

Jon forces his eyes open and turns his head to look at the mirror, the sight makes him groan. His face is impossibly flushed, lips red from all the kissing and biting. Neck and back are covered in love bites and teeth mark. His butt is angry red with handprints.

With more and more smacks, Jon turns more and more quiet, his mind hazy. Till at one point, he doesn't register the start of it, Jon can't feel the pain anymore. He can still feel the touch, but he just… can't. His body feels light, so very light. He's both hyperfocused on Tormund and not at all. The feeling is bliss, utter bliss, but not the kind that comes with a release of pressure during an orgasm. He can’t name it, he can’t focus. Jon can only let it flow through his being

Some time must have passed, he doesn’t know if it’s seconds, minutes or hours, he notices the hits slowing and then stopping. He's not entirely sure what’s happening. Everything is hazy. Slowly, very slowly Jon starts taking in his surroundings, can feel Tormund runnings his hand over his sweaty back. He has no idea what just happened. It felt… similar to an orgasm, but at the same not at all.

"Are you here with me? You've been out for minutes now."

It takes him a moment to notice the man speaking, to get out of his own head.

What?

Jon turns his head to look at Tormund, taking in how very smug his boyfriend looks.

"You seem to have hit your subspace, Jon," the man says, pride evident in his voice.

Subspace? Holy shit. He's never done this before. This would explain the blissful feeling and the heaviness in his limbs. The state, caused by a bunch of chemicals activating is possible to achieve with pain and pleasure. But Jon's never experienced it before.

Tormund picks him up and carefully sets him on the bed. The softness of his actions a weird contrast to the roughness. Jon realises, Tormund's unsure how to proceed with him.

"I'm fine, really," he says as his breath slowly evens out. To prove his point, he reaches lazily for his still hard cock, moaning when he brushes over the swollen flesh.

Tormund looks at him for a long moment then, and once again Jon's hit with how much patience and care the man shows. "Are you sure?"

"Come on, Tor," he says with a lazy smirk, stroking his length in slow strokes.

The man keeps watching him but relaxes visibly. "Green?"

"Yes, green," he says grinning. "Aren't you too hot in all these clothes?" he asks with humour in his voice.

The man huffs and gets up to remove his drenched t-shirt. Jon looks at the hairy, muscled chest and gasps quietly.

"Like what you see?"

"You bet. You said you're going to fuck me so hard I'm going to pass out," he starts and that same dark look comes back to Tormund's eyes. The man chuckles and removes the rest of his clothes and palms his dark red cock.

With a groan the man grabs him and moves them to their previous position, situating himself on top of Non again.

"So insatiable," Tormund purrs, and Jon shudders. 

Jon gasps when the redhead brushes his slicked erection over his hole.

"Mmm… do it," Jon groans, inpatient. He's still somewhat out of breath after the weird bliss feelings, but the pressure in his gut and the aching of his cock call for release.

And he has no doubt Tormund will make him come again. The man loves to wring him out to his extremes. Not that he can complain.

"Deep breaths, boy," his boyfriend murmurs into his ear and nips on his pierced lobe at the same time sinking slowly in.

Tormund doesn't have to tell him, the man's cock is big and it always stretches him so much. Jon groans at the stretch, feeling boneless as the man presses all while holding him down to the mattress.

"Fuck, you're so big."

"Size queen."

"Like you ever complained," Jon goes almost breathlessly.

"So tight," Tormund ignores his words and moans when he bottoms out slowly and waits. Waits for Jon to signal him to move.

"Green, come on, show me if what you said is true," Jon says impatiently and bucks his hips backwards, moaning when the pressure turns more intense.

Tormund growls at his words and rolls his hips slowly, setting an easy, shallow pace. Fucking tease. Jon looks up and of course, the fucker is smirking at him.

"What, you expect me to beg for it? Not happening," Jon growls and rolls his hips annoyingly, making the both of them gasp loudly in the quiet room.

"Oh you don't like this? Alright then."

With these words, Tormund grabs at his hair and pulls, forcing his head up, while also slamming his hips into him. Jon can't stop a loud cry from leaving his lips, both sensations mixing and having his body arching up.

"Shhh… what will people think? Hearing you moaning like a whore," The man purrs filth into his ear and Jon groans.

"I don't care," he growls back through tightly clenched teeth.

Truthfully, he does, but it's a game and he's not to give his boyfriend satisfaction of winning.

Tormund pulls his head back, which forces him to look up and at the mirror.

Holy shit, the sight of them.

"Told you you're to watch yourself taking my cock," Tormund continues into his ear, before raking his teeth down the line of Jon's neck and thrusting into him with the kind of strength only he possesses.

Jon moans loudly again, flushing all over at the fact that he can't help it. It just feels too good.

"You're so loud, too loud," Tormund muses between his thrusts.

"Fuck you," Jon snarls and shouts when the next thrust is so strong it punches air out if his lungs.

"Insolent brat," Tormund's voice is low, so very low. The ginger lets go of his hair and instead grabs at his face, big hand covering his mouth, effectively muffling his broken moans. 

He starts to fuck him hard and fast with steady moves of his hips. Jon screws his eyes shut, the intensity of Tormund's thrusts almost too much. It feels so fucking good. He lets his body slump and relaxes under the hulk of a man, just let Tormund rock him with his fucking.

That's when Tormund suddenly pulls out, only to slide back in, under a different angle, successfully hitting his oversensitive prostate.

Even the hand on his mouth doesn't stop a loud broken moan from escaping his lips. Fucking hell.

"Wanted more cock? You're getting it," Tormund pants against his hair as he fucks into him. The man's grinning in that sly way of his and Jon can't do anything than nod and be at Tormund's mercy. A state he's so very willing to be in. With his senses heightened like this, it's not long till Jon starts to feel the pressure building inside of him again.

"You're close, aren't you?" Tormund grunts against his bitten skin and removes his hand from Jon's mouth to let him speak.

Jon pants a broken sob with another thrust, his breathing heavy.

"Fuck me. Fuck. Need it, need you. Tormund _ah-_ fuck," Jon all but moans, not being able to stop even if he wanted to.

"See? Told you you'll be taking my cock and moaning my name."

Jon lets a broken sob.

Then Tormund's pulling out of him and flipping him on his back. It makes him gasp and widen his eyes when the ginger pulls him roughly by his hips and thrusts back inside.

With the change of their position, he can look at his boyfriend's face directly. Tormund looks both wild but also focused, dark blue eyes intent on him; proof he's been in the control of the situation the whole time.

The man's long hair fall around their faces and with an impulse, Jon grabs at it and slams their mouth together, finally kissing his man for the first time in hours. Tormund growls into the kiss and licks into his mouth, still thrusting and rocking his body.

The kiss is filthy wet and rough, clashing teeth and biting. But it's what they both need right now.

Tormund moans into it, a sound that makes a shudder run through Jon's strung out body. The ginger changes his angle slightly and reaches for Jon's cock, only to start jerking him to his thrusts. The man's all but pounding into him and Jon's close, so close.

It hits him out of nowhere and he cums with a loud growl, spilling into Tormund's hand hotly. The man lets go of him and grabs his hips fucking into him still with low grunts and moans.

His brain's hazy with the orgasm and so fucked out content that all he can do it let Tornund use him. His body is loose, pliant, and Jon enjoys being passive for once, just letting his man take his pleasure.

As always, Jon's absolutely in awe with Tormund stamina.

"Go on, cum, Tor," he manages between gasps. The man's thrusts start to go erratic and grunts louder, till finally, he stills with a deep groan and a blissed out expression. Jon absolutely loves to see him like this. So wild and free.

Tormund's orgasm must have really taken its toll on him, with how his thighs spasm. The ginger pulls out of him, and with a tired groan collapses on the bed beside Jon. But even this tired, he still grabs Jon and gathers him close, kissing him deeply between the pants.

Seeing how tired his boyfriend is, the concert and the sex, Jon gets up to and is shocked when he sees only one and half of an hour have passed. It felt as if they've been at it for hours, many hours. 

Shaking his head, he walks to their room's bathroom to get some wet towel. He cleans himself quickly and steps back with the cloth. Tormund’s still on the bed, but sitting up and waiting for him. Once Jon steps out, all focus is on him, it makes him snicker.

“Can’t help it, you’re hot as hell, Jon.”

Jon chuckles at that at that, and brings the cloth to clean Tormund, smiling at the feeling of hard muscles under his hand. "You're not so bad looking either," he teases and kisses the man deeply, setting himself next to him.

He makes himself comfortable and Tormund kisses him again, his thumb brushing over Jon's bitten lip.

"Never seen you react like that, you became all quiet. Took me a moment to realise what was happening."

"I… it was so... It's hard to describe," he finally admits and leans in when Tormund captures his lips again.

"You looked absolutely blissed out, so gorgeous."

They lay kissing in comfortable silence for a long time, their breaths calm again; till Jon speaks again. 

"Never seen you on vocals before," Jon murmurs after a while and Tormund barks a laugh.

"Yeah, We've wanted to cover some Judas Priest, but Karsi had issues with the vocal range, so we decided I give it a try. Everyone liked it so we rehearsed it some."

"And did Karsi choose this particular song as well?" he teases, already expecting the answer.

"No, that was all me, darling," Tormund smirks and captures his mouth again. Jon wraps his arms around his neck and melts into it, sighing softly.

"Haven't expected to get you that… feral Jon. That was so hot."

Jon stills for a moment, and Tormund immediately notices. "It wasn't just that," he says finally, voice low. Tormund quirks his eyebrow at that.

The memory of the two women, talking so blatantly about his boyfriend. Anger surges in him again and it must be telltale as Tormund grips his chin and makes him look at him.

"Anyone hurt you?" Tormund's voice is stern.

Jon shakes his head, "No, it's not that. Did you see some two women standing next to me?"

"No, did they harass you?" all the playfulness evaporates from his boyfriend's voice, and the man's nostrils flare.

"No, but they kept talking the whole show how, and I quote, ‘I want to et backstage and fuck the bassist no matter if he has a girlfriend or not," Jon spits the words, anger and possessiveness running through him.

Tormund barks a laugh, the sound of it settles some of his emotions.

"My eyes weren't on anyone but you, my crow," the ginger pulls him into a kiss and Jon pushes and crawls into Tormund's lap slowly, setting his legs on the sides of the meaty thighs. He puts his hand on the ginger's chest and pushes him back, till he's sat against the headboard.

"You're mine, Tor" he purrs, his voice surprisingly deep.

"Fuck yes I am," the redhead groans and grabs the back of his neck, guiding him into another kiss, this one deeper, more demanding. "And you are mine, little crow," the man says lowly and bites at his lip ring, tugging it playfully with his teeth.

Jon can't help but roll his hips, making them both gasp. 

"Mine," he growls into Tormund's mouth, grinding against his boyfriend.

" _Yes,"_ the ginger purrs and sucks on his tongue, running his hands up Jon's back. "Fuck, you're making me so hard," Tormund gasps between kisses and bucks his hips, the drag of their cocks makes Jon whine into the redhead's mouth.

It makes him moans loudly and Jon surges lower, layering kisses and bites on Tormund's neck. They're both grinding and Jon can feel the redhead rock hard now. "I need you, fuck" he moans against a love bite he made.

"Anything you want," Tormund gasps with a shudder.

Jon reaches for the forgotten bottle and squeezes more lube on his hand, before reaching for Tormund's hard cock. The man hisses and shudders when Jon gives it a few sharp strokes.

Then he lifts himself up and sinks down on the big length. The stretch is still there, his hole sensitive.

"Mine," he repeats again and rolls his hips tentatively.

"Fuck, Jon," Tormund's eyes are closed and he reaches to squeeze his hips, a gesture Jon reads as a signal to move.

So he moves, rolling his hips and rising up and down. Tormund's straightens his back and leans against the headboard, so that they're at eye level now. The ginger surges and kisses him. It's a wild, hungry thing and Jon – Jon who thought he'd be sated by now, can't get enough. 

"Ah, fuck, _yes_ -" he starts to fuck himself on Tormund's cock hard and fast now.

Tormund looks absolutely wrecked, lips ruddy red from kissing and his dark blue eyes intent on him. 

Jon moans deeply and shudders when his soft cock gets palmed.

"So insatiable," Tormund purrs into his mouth and undoes the tie on his hair, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Like you aren't," Jon gasps with a sly grin.

"Can't help it, you're making me mad with want ah-"

Jon smirks when Tormund moans deeply and leans to bite his lip playfully.

Then he changes his angle and a shudder goes through him when he brushes over his sweet spot. Jon lets go off Tormund's lips only to sink his teeth into a muscled shoulder, causing the man to spasm and bucks his hips.

"Fuck, Jon, I-"

"Do it."

And with these words Tormund lets go of his hair, only to wrap his big arms around Jon's torso. And then the redhead is thrusting into him hard and Jon keens and whimpers, letting his man set the tempo.

And the tempo is neck-breaking.

Once again this evening Jon lets himself be used, lets Tormund fuck into him strong and fast.

"You look so fucking wild, little crow,” Tormund pants.

"Fuck, ah-" he moans against his boyfriend's hair, grabbing a fistful with his free hand.

Gradually, Tormund's movements start to become more erratic, more grinding than fucking, his grunts turning into growls and Jon knows the man is close. 

"Fuck, you're so good Tor, so fucking good to me," he's mumbling but he doesnt care.

The ginger grabs him harder and stills, before letting out a loud growl and going limp against the headboard.

Jon doesn't stop and milk the man's cock in fast movements of his hips. He knows he won't come again himself so Jon focuses solely on Tormund's pleasure.

Tired, Jon falls on the broad chest of his boyfriend, panting heavily. He closes his eyes and can feel Tormund pulling out with a groan. But Jon's too blissful, too content to move.

"You're amazing," he murmurs groggily and Tormund coos. Jon can feel the damp washcloth clean him and opens his eyes to give the man a grateful smile.

"Alright?" the man asks the second time this evening and Jon chuckles, mustering his muscles to move as he leans to kiss Tormund's lips softly.

"Of course I am. You?"

"I'm great, love. You really know how to drain me" he adds with a hearty laugh. It makes Jon beam. "Now, first shower and then we're getting food or food first?" Tormund asks with humour and Jon rolls his eyes but still smiles fondly.

"Of course, shower first, look at us, we're more sweaty than marathon runners."

"Marathon you say? I can be up for some kind of marathon," Tormund says playfully and Jon slaps his shoulder with a laugh, before rolling to the side.

"I'm absolutely exhausted and it's your fault," he says and laughs again when Tormund looks pretend hurt.

"Come on, let's order and shower in the meantime," Jon says and attempts to get up.

"Jon"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to death."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join my jonmund discord 🥰  
> https://discord.gg/4uFmaqS


End file.
